


Little Black Dress

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Cas, F/M, Fluff, Little Black Dress, Little bit of angst, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are making you dress up for a hunt. You feel self conscious, especially when your crush Cas is standing in front of you while you are wearing a little black dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Dress

"Why do I have to be the one to dress up? Why can't you two goons done a tux for this?" You grumbled, staring at your lack of choices in your small but cramped closet. It was mainly full of jeans and flannels, along with a few sweatshirts. 

Sam and Dean stood behind you, both of their arms crossed over their chests as they gave you identical glares. "We've already been over this. The Vamp is only going after attractive young women around your age. Anyways, it doesn't matter. We've already been spotted."

"But I have nothing to wear." You muttered, flinging the arm of one of your flannels back into the closet. "And I don't have time to go shopping, and get ready. It just won't work."

"You get ready, I'll go get you a dress." Dean told you, turning to leave.

"What?" You exclaimed, not liking the idea of the older Winchester picking out clothes for you.

He shrugged, a mischievous grin on his face. "Don't worry. It can't be that hard."

He left, and you glanced at Sam in shock. "What did you get me in to?"

An hour later found you out of the shower, your hair drying as you were busy applying makeup. You were used to only wearing the bare minimum, so it was taking you quite a bit longer than necessary. You were cussing your eye liner when you heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in." You grumbled, before finally getting it right and moving onto the next one. The door opened, and in walked Dean, two bags in his hands. "What did you find?" You asked him, a little nervous to see what he had picked out.

"Just wait and see." He said, hanging the bags from the door before leaving. Sighing, you finished your makeup, before turning to your hair, making sure your curls had stayed in place. Satisfied with that part of your get up for tonight, you turned to the bags with disdain. The first one was big, with a box inside, and you were pleasantly surprised that Dean remembered shoes. Pulling them out, you saw he had gone for a pair of shiny black wedges, that were actually really cute and fit your feet perfectly.

Happy with the first item, you opened the bag, pulling out a small pile of black cloth. Holding it up, you saw what was supposed to be a dress. It was short, and sleeveless. It was tight in the chest, before flowing out at the waist, ending at your knees. It had a lace over the simple black cloth. It was pretty, but it wasn't anything you would have picked out. Sighing, you slipped it on, already feeling uncomfortable as you tried to tug on the material. But when you tugged it to fit your generous bust, it felt as if your butt was hanging out the other side.

It was cute though, and if you weren't as self conscious as you were, you would say you rocked it. But all you could see was the naked skin, and you didn't want that many eyes on you. Staring into your closet, you tried to find something to cover it, but you had nothing, except for flannels, and they wouldn't work.

Squaring your shoulders, you sighed, knowing you had nothing to lose. Grabbing your little purse, you tossed some dead man's blood inside before making your way into the main room. Sam and Dean were both seated at the table, each one with a beer in their hand, their attention on a funny video that was playing on the screen. But you were surprised to see Cas standing there, as if he was waiting for you.

"Cas?" You asked, watching as he tilted his head at you, before his eyes darkened.

"Y/N, what are you wearing?" He asked, his gruff voice even darker as he strode towards you. "Or should I say, what are you not wearing."

Dean heard Cas' voice and stood up, turning to face you. "Looking good Y/N. I told you, you could trust me. That Vamp will go for you for sure now." He said coming over, with Sam right behind.

"Y/N will not go out like this." Cas told him, grabbing your shoulder, his grip almost painful. "She looks, she looks like..." He said, not finding the descriptive word he wanted.

"Beautiful?" Sam supplied, giving you a huge smile.

You blushed at his words, but it was Cas' words that hit closer to home. You had a crush on the Angel, had for quite some time, but had never been brave enough to say anything. But now here you were, all dolled up, and he was making you feel ashamed. And it wasn't even your fault. You hadn't picked the dress out!

"Y/N is always beautiful." Cas threw out, not even realizing what he was saying. "But this dress. It's horrible. It makes her look like a whore." He shouted, and everyone froze, including you.

"What?" You said quietly, tears threatening to fall as your heart broke into a million pieces at his words.

"You heard me." He spat in your face. "How do you even expect to go out in public like that. People will be pointing you out."

By then, you had had enough. Sniffling back your tears, you yanked your arm from his grasp. "Cas, you've said enough. Why don't you go on this hunt by yourself if I repulse you that much." You snapped at him, before rushing out of the room. 

You tried running down the hallway, but your ankle gave out due to the wedges. Your tears flowing freely by now, you stopped, and yanked them off. Holding them in one hand, you limped down the hallway the rest of the way. Slamming your door shut behind you, you changed out of the dress into a tank top and a pair of sleep pants, before gimping into the bathroom. Your face was a sight, with your mascara running down your face from the tears that kept on falling. Wiping your face clean, you made it back into your room, gasping in surprise when you saw Cas standing there awkwardly.

"Really Cas. Didn't you do enough damage? Please just go." You told him, before limping around him to sit on your bed. Lifting your leg up, you winced as you noticed your ankle was already swelling. That's why you never wore heels, you always hurt yourself in them.

"Y/N, I think I need to explain my actions back there." He said, before moving a step closer.

Wiping a tear away, you glanced up at him. "No, you really don't. They made perfect sense. I already know I'm not as pretty as other girls, thanks for the reminder."

He sat down next to you then, his hands laying in his lap, showing how unused to human emotion and actions that he was. "That's really what you think of yourself?" He asked quietly, and you nodded, the tears welling up in your eyes even harder.

"Yeah. It's always been true. I've never been the pretty girl. The one who gets asked out on dates, or picked up in a bar. I'm usually the wall flower, or the one whose friends with the guys. But tonight, I was willing to let all of that go, for a stupid hunt."

"And I messed it all up, didn't I?" He guessed.

"Yeah. I was already feeling unsecure about myself, and then when you said those things, they really hurt." You admitted, shocked when he turned to face you, his cerulean blue eyes full of remorse and guilt.

"Please forgive me. I didn't mean any of it like it sounded. Dean made me aware of that. I just didn't want you to think you had to wear that type of outfit to make yourself beautiful. You are already beautiful, in your ripped jeans and flannels. With your hair in your pony tail or braid. Even when you are covered in blood, you are amazing and beautiful to me. It's your soul here." He said, pressing against your heart. "That is what shines out, and makes this vessel, so beautiful to me."

You blushed under his kinds words, amazed that the Angel you had always loved, maybe shared a little bit of those feelings too. "Thank you Cas. You don't know how much those words mean to me. Especially from you."

He seemed puzzled at first, but then his face lit up. "Is that why you were so upset? Y/N, do you have feelings for me?"

You nodded, a little bashful and unsure, but he grabbed your hand, making sure you were paying attention. "I'm honored that someone as amazing as you would have feelings for me. And I think I might have feelings for you too. At least that's what Dean yelled at me, when I upset you. I'm still new to these human emotions. Maybe you can help me figure them out?"

You nodded, before leaning over and pecking him on his cheek. "I can do that Cas." You whispered, before cuddling under his arm, making him hug you back.


End file.
